


A Thorough Lashing

by Epicurus



Series: A Thorough Lashing [1]
Category: Advance Wars
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Penetration, Electricity, F/F, Games, Humiliation, Monsters, Roughness, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Torture, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicurus/pseuds/Epicurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lash convinces Sonja to check out her latest inventions - which are neither wholesome nor harmless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nerd on a Stick

"...and every unit that a side can bring to bear over the number of the other side grants not a single additional unit of firepower, but it's square. In that way an advantage of two men is firepower advantage of four. This Force Multiplication is the foundation principle of Force Concentration, and is key in battles of attrition. Attrition is... aaaargh."

Sonja groaned, closing the textbook. This class was doing nothing but treading over ground she had learned at the age of ten. Normally she would just skip reading the book, but her professor made it habit to test based on opinions held by the authors of these pre-school "reference" books.

"Whatcha doin?"

"I was studying, but these joke - Lash, why are you in the ceiling?"

Lash smiled her unsettling toothy grin, her puffy-haired head the only thing visible from the square hole in the ceiling. Upon examination plaster dust was scattered all over the room, which had not been there prior to her sitting down. She should probably work on having a bit more awareness of her surroundings when reading.

"I'm working on my latest experiment. Wanna see?"

Sonja looked back and forth between Lash and the stack of books on the desk. Even if studying was tedious, wasteful and irritating, reading these books wouldn't threaten her life, as Lash's experiments were wont to do. "I should really keep studying..."

"You need those to study, right?" Lash asked innocently. She then produced an obnoxiously large bazooka, which fired a sticky net at Sonja's stack of books. Before Sonja could cry out in surprise, the books were yanked back to Lash who retreated back into the hole, cackling wildly.

"Lash! Lash get back here!" She scrambled on top of the table and reached for the ceiling. By pushing herself onto the tips of her toes she could just reach her fingers around the edges of the hole. With a hop, she got enough leverage to start pulling herself up, albeit with quite a bit of strain. She was a tactician, not a solder.

She got her arms and head wedged into the hole, leaving her feet dangling helplessly midair as she struggled the rest of the way. Her first thought was that she didn't recognize anything in the hallway - she tried to remember what the floor above her looked like, then realized that she had been in the top of one of the palace towers. Had lash built an entire floor above her without her noticing? She really needed to work on her awareness.

The place was entirely black and gray metal - Lash cared little for interior decoration and honestly just loved the color black. It was rather garish in Sonja's eyes, but she never had the heart to criticize her for it. There were scattered mechanisms all over the place, things of different size, shape and various menacingness that she couldn't identify.

"Lash? Lash! Help me up!"

No answer, not even cackling. Where did she go? She sighed, and chose a close mechanism that looked the least dangerous to grab. She reached out with one hand, then the other, noticing that they were handholds of some sort - even leather bound, and... sized for her hands? Before she had time to feel dumb for falling for the obvious trap, metal shackles close around her wrists and the mechanism came to life, unfolding itself to twice it's size and pulling Sonja with great, but not ungentle force, leaving her dangling in the center of the room by her wrists.

"You fell for it! You fell for it! Tee hee hee!" Lash cackled evilly, appearing behind another machine across the room. She skipped over to Sonja, jumping up and latching onto the overhanging mechanism, swinging back and forth and jumping around Sonja much like she would expect a monkey.

"Yes yes, it's a fine experiment, now let me down."

"Hee hee, my silly dweeb, this isn't the experiment I wanted to show you, this is just to get you all setup for it."

Lash pulled out a metal pen.

"You're going to dazzle me with a laser pointer?"

"I modified this one!" She pressed a button and traced a circle on the front of Sonja's yellow tunic with the laser dot. Once the circle was complete, the fabric parted from it's surrounding cloth, leaving a circle of bare flesh on Sonja's stomach. "Hee hee!"

"Lash... Lash no, this is my officer uniform!" Sonja objected fruitlessly as Lash skipped around her, the laser pen systematically cutting all the clothing from Sonja's hanging body. She struggled around a bit, trying to shake herself loose, but only succeeded in fatiguing herself and making her wrists sore. Still throughout the encounter she brain couldn't help thinking up the practical applications of a laser that cut clothing but left flesh completely unharmed. She'd have to nab that from Lash later - her consort rarely let her use experiments for constructive things.

A chill ran down Sonja's skin, alerting her that Lash's procedure was complete. A quick scan of her body revealed that she was indeed as bare as the day she was born, minus her boots.

"Step two complete," Lash mumbled into Sonja's ear. Sonja' couldn't see behind her very well, but Lash was level with her, so the shorter girl must have pulled up some kind of stepladder to reach her. Lash's wild hair tickled Sonja's skin as her captor began to nibble affectionately on her neck. She also felt hands on her sides, which then slid onto her shapely, if smallish breasts.

"And this is step three?" Sonja asked, her voice cracking a little to betray her arousal.

"No, this is just the cook sneaking in a taste of the chocolate," Lash replied, ceasing her talking just long enough to lick Sonja's earlobe. Her fingertips got a hold of Sonja's nipples which she began to gently tweak and twist. "We still have a whole cake to bake!"

Sonja was barely getting into Lash's caresses when they suddenly disappeared. She looked around confusedly, spotting the inventor a moment later wheeling over a cart full of wicked devices.

"Lash, we talked about this," Sonja said with an edge of worry. She speculated on the likely use of some of those devices, which sparked a renewed attempt to swing herself free of her bonds.

"Yeah, but that was before I had you all strung up like this," Lash replied evilly. She picked up a weighted clamp - the weight segment had several buttons and lights on it. Lash stepped forward and the floor lifted up under her feet to give her level access to Sonja's breasts. Lash carefully opened the clamp, ready to close it around Sonja's defenseless bud.

"Jasmine!" Sonja shouted. The seemingly random word stopped Lash in her tracks though, and her expression turned to one of childish disappointment. But her smile returned quickly.

"Actually," Lash said, "New game, new safeword. Say 'I'm a nerd and Lash is my brilliant Mistress,' and I'll let you go."

"I'm not saying that," Sonja said indignantly. Her pride was far more important than anything else.

"Duh, that's why I chose it," Lash replied, fixing the clamp in place.

Sonja gasped as pain lit up her body. This only got worse as Lash began to tighten a bolt to hold the clamp in place. "Oooh, ah fuck you little bitch!" Sonja shouted, the pain overwhelming her normal sense of propriety. At the very least the weight wasn't as heavy as it had appeared - the humming sound coming from it was still worrying though.

"Save some of that for later, we have a lot to go," Lash giggled, putting the second clamp on. Sonja's struggles were becoming quite violent at this point, so a second pair of arms came from the floor and grabbed Sonja's ankles, pulling them apart.

"The only thing I like more than Nerd on a Rope is Nerd on a Stick," Lash said cheerfully. She picked up the last, largest device. It was a bulky contraption with a clip on one end and two large holes. Lash ducked underneath Sonja where the Yellow Comet CO had little vision.

"What are you doing now?" Sonja replied somewhat breathless. She could feel Lash pressing the device against her pelvis, but had no clue what was coming next. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long. Sonja had suspected what the device would do just from a glance, but speculating and experiencing are two different things.

The first dildo was accompanied by Lash's incessant giggling. Sonja gasped as the large phallus as pushed inside her, then screwed into the device to hold it in place. It was a ridged dildo, and she felt every bump and bulge as it made it's way in. At this point Sonja was highly aroused and it slid through with little trouble.

"Oh, I see that my little Tactician is enjoying herself..." Lash teased.

"I never... said I wasn't enjoying myself," Sonja retorted through heavy breaths.

"Good because we're not done yet."

Sonja felt the second dildo against her puckered sphincter, and she bared her teeth as it began to intrude. It was thoroughly lubed, which made it tolerable, but certainly not painless. Intellectually Sonja knew this dildo was smaller, but it certainly didn't feel that way, and she was soon involuntarily groaning as Lash continued to push it in, then finally screw it into the frame.

"Now to anchor it in place," announced Lash. Sonja expected her to grab a affix a belt to tie it into place, so she was very surprised when she felt the clamp at the end of the device cinch onto her clit. She couldn't even voice words, just shouting unintelligible sounds and hoarse groans as Lash tightened the cinch.

"Better hold onto those dildos tight, because that's all the support you're getting. 'Course I won't mind if you let them fall too much - I can think of some fun things to do with your clit if it was three times longer."

Doing as she was told Sonja clinched the dildos as tightly as she could to keep them slipping out. She was still too busy trying to steady her breathing to say anything, and her eyes were glazed over in distracting pain.

At Lash's command the machine released Sonja's ankles and lowered her to a position where she could stand. Sonja immediately pressed her thighs together, trying to shove the dildo frame higher to relieve some weight on her clit. Then the mechanisms holding her wrists split apart and manipulated her arms behind her back where they were cuffed together and released.

Sonja took a step forward, trying to steady herself with all these new devices attached to her most sensitive parts. The nipple clamp weights swung slightly, tweaking her sore nippled and igniting her breasts in renewed pain. Meanwhile even the slightest movement tweaked her clit, so every step was torture. With her holes as lubricated as they were it was very difficult to keep a good grip on the dildos, so she tried to keep the frame up with her thighs. This made walking rather comical-looking, probably the biggest blow throughout the whole procession.

"You're an evil bitch, Lash," Sonja said in between winces.

"No time for flattery now, my little Nerd on a Stick. Well two sticks, isn't it, tee hee hee. I didn't do this to you just to watch you shuffle around - although that's certainly a lot of the fun!"

Lash pointed at the far wall where a heavy steel door swung open. "Onward, to your first trial!" To spur Sonja on, she pressed a button on her remote control which caused all of the devices attached to Sonja to emit electric shocks. Sonja nearly choked on her own saliva from the overwhelming pain. It left as suddenly as it came, but it left her knees the consistency of jelly. It took all of her willpower not to collapse to the ground.

"Hurry hurry now! More shocks every time you don't follow my orders!"

"Or I suppose you can say the new safety phrase..."

Sonja gasped, struggling to find the strength to walk again. "That's not... not the kind of satis... satisfaction I'm willing to give you... Lash." She started to waddle through the first portal, completely ignorant of what her insane lover had in store for her.


	2. The Maze

It took her a few moments but by the time Sonja had made it through the door she'd discovered a small extension on the backside of the dildo frame that allowed her to hook her fingers around. This meant she could keep the frame straight against her crotch without closing her thighs around it, but it also meant more weight on her clit. She also found that she had enough leeway that she could manipulate the dildos an inch or so in and out of her holes, at the expense of the clamp tweaking her clit. At this point the pain was more than enough disincentive to try to get herself off. If she wasn't above such petty things, that is. Still, she had to admit there was an itch developing, one that would not be ignored forever.

The door shut behind her with an ominous THUD and the lights of the room dulled from blinding to uncomfortable. Sonja's vision returning she could see that she was standing in a small antechamber, with a single hallway before her that ended a few dozen paces in a T intersection. A maze.

"Yep, it's a maze, my little lab rat!"

Lash's face appeared as a flat hologram projected in the hallway before Sonja.

"Navigate to the end to proceed to the next stage! This maze is pretty hard, so I've provided a series of 'help' buttons you can use along the way if you really need them."

Lash's face disappeared to show an example of a large green rectangular button set into a wall, lit with a large bouncing question mark display.

"Psh, like I'll need help," Sonja said.

"I thought you might say that," Lash said. "And if you had unlimited time maybe you'd be right! But then maybe you can't super-nerd your way out as good if you're being chased."

The hologram disappears and the walls of the antechamber flanking Sonja retract into the floor. Behind each sits a Black Ooze as thick as large as the hallway that encompass it. No longer held by a barrier the two oozes begin to slide into the room, closing in on Sonja and leaving her only one exit - into the maze.

"Better start running!" Lash says over the intercom. Laughter echoes through the chamber as Sonja sprints down the hallway.

"You crazy bitch!" Sonja yells, wincing with every step as the heavy frame clip tugged at her clit. She made it to the T intersection and looked back, seeing the black oozes just reaching the mouth of the hallway and trying to shove past each other into the maze. She calculated that they slithered along the ground at roughly her walking pace, but if they blocked her off in a dead-end then speed didn't matter.

"You know I hated these things the first time I saw them, but then that maybe because Kindle made them." Lash's voice only vaguely registered with Sonja as she looked down both corridors trying to choose. Losing precious seconds she picked one and started running down as best she could with her restraints.

"And that they were sent to kill me. Anyway, since I redesigned them from the ground up I kind of like them!"

In addition to the constant rhythmic tug on her clit, Sonja's hurried movements shifted the dildos deep inside her. She suppressed a shudder as she cornered a turn, the intruding phalluses having been shifted at a new angle. She flew down the hallway and hit another turn, finding herself staring at a dead end. Muttering a curse under her breath she quickly retraced her steps back to the T intersection, arriving just as the first Ooze began to breach the hallway. She took a deep breath and took off as fast as she could, trying to cross the intersection before it became blocked. A puddle of sticky slime began to cover the floor ahead of the creature and Sonja took a leap to cross the sludge. She cleared it with a foot to spare, but the force of the landing jerked her clit-clamp so hard the the strength left her legs. She managed two steps before she was forced to her knees.

She gasped helplessly as she waited for the throbbing of her sex to subside and the haze of her vision to clear. What seemed hours was only a few seconds, and Sonja forced herself back into consciousness and back on her feet. Her incapacitation had let the ooze close to within a few inches of her and she briskly set off again, trying to put more distance between them.

"Oooh, that was a close one! FYI, if you get caught you'll be fine. Probably. The oozes are programmed to catch, not destroy, although they catch by enveloping their prey. Of course, what fun is an ooze monster if it doesn't violate you while it's at it? So if you do get caught expect to have some black goo shoved up anything it can reach. I should be able to extricate you before you suffocate - I mean, assuming that I've gotten off enough times watching you get slime-raped first."

Sonja smiled wryly at the joke. The smile withered as she found herself hoping that it really was a joke. She turned a corner and found herself in front of another T-intersection. Flashing green on the wall between the two paths was a large green Help button. Her pride sufficiently quelled by the last close encounter, Sonja opted to use the hint. She slammed her shoulder into the oversized button and stepped back, waiting to find out what kind of 'help' this would be. The question mark bounced excitedly then faded away to a chibi cartoon version of Lash holding a giant magnet and smiling. As the cartoon magnet began to vibrate, Sonja felt an uncomfortable tingle on her breasts.

She looked down to see that the weighted ends of the clamps had begun to levitate in the direction of one of the T intersection pathways. Trouble was, the force with which they were being pulled was getting stronger - fast. Before she could fully comprehend what was happening the magnetism was so strong that it felt like someone was grabbing the clamp and tugging it away from her with the full force of their body. She cried out as her nipples were stretched taut and it was all she could do to not be pulled forward onto her face.

Finally understanding that this was her 'help' she started to walk as best she could in the direction of the pull, which changed direction as she turned corners. The pain multiplied as the orientation changed, leaving Sonja in tears by the time the effect wore off three intersections later. She stopped and took a breather, wishing her hands were free to massage her tortured breasts.

Sonja took mental stock of her situation. She could vaguely see the dimensions of the larger room above the walls of the maze, and she could with some accuracy estimate where she was in the maze compared to where the antechamber was. She also wagered that the large column she could see in the distance (distance? How large was this place? And how did Lash get this on the top of her mansion in the first place?) was likely the exit; a lift that went to the literal next level. With that in mind, she could choose her paths with a statistical edge, rather than blind guessing.

She made her way through several more intersections, breezing past bouncing help switches. After a dozen turns without encountering any dead ends she knew that her strategy was working.

"Oh, boo, looks like someone is cheating. Well nobody cheats like black hole!"

As Lash's voice faded the walls around Sonja began to vibrate. New walls emerged from the ground, cutting off Sonja's current pathway. New pathways emerged as the walls flanking her once again fell away, the one on her left revealing yet another Black Ooze.

"Oh, you!" Sonja yelled, her frustration interfering with her ability to put together an appropriately biting insult. She fumbled down the only available pathway, trying once again to get a distance on the ooze. Regardless of what Lash did to the maze, she still knew where she was going, and Lash was just making it take longer. The only way she'd need to use any more 'help' buttons would be if-

Sonja stopped in her tracks as she turned another corner. In front of her, down a straight hallway, was another Ooze. She looked behind her and saw the first ooze still inexorably closing the distance between them. There were no other turns. She was trapped. On the wall beside her, taunting her, was another 'help' button.

"This is not remotely fair," Sonja said. She shouldered the large button again, although she wasn't sure how much help directions would be if there was no where to go.

She felt the nipple clamp weights begin to levitate again, although they weren't going in any particular direction this time. In fact, Sonja, puzzled, the weights seemed to continue going straight up.

Sonja groaned as she felt the clamps tug with the same force she had felt before, but this time oriented vertically. She tried to incoherently shout at Lash that this wasn't a real help, but then the pull became even stronger. Sonja voiced a full-bodied scream as the force on her nipples pulled her wholly off her feet. Her screams soon diminished to weakened moans as she was levitated above the walls of the maze, transported into a neighboring pathway and deposited on the ground once more.

Sonja sat on the ground wheezing, and began fantasizing about the horrible things she would do to Lash when she got her hands on the black-clad weasel once more. It took Sonja a few moments before she realized she'd been deposited in front of the lift. It was another enclosed chamber with no outgoing passageways. The central pillar had a large door set into it, emblazoned with yet another 'help' button, although this one was orange instead of green.

Gingerly Sonja strolled up to the button and pressed it. A cartoon Lash appeared on the screen and began to speak.

"Congratulations, you've reached the end of the level, but you aren't done yet! This is a Goal! button, and this isn't the last time you'll be seeing one. To pass the threshold you'll have to reach a different Goal first. The second goal means 'orgasm.' I want you to come for me, right there on the floor while I'm watching. My own private heavily coerced peep show!"

"I'm not doing that!" Sonja said. She blushed, although the additional red was lost in the full body flush of her cultivated arousal.

"Uh uh uh," Lash said. "I already showed you the cost for disobedience. Do you want a shock again, or should I just release some oozes into the chamber here?"

Sonja gulped, imagining herself enveloped in one of the slimy monsters, helpless as sticky psuedopods violated her. On some level that sounded vaguely attractive, but on a more visceral level the idea of having that goop inside her was wholly repugnant and terrifying.

"Okay, okay!" Sonja said. "How do I...?" She asked, noting that her hands remained bound behind her back.

"Goal buttons provide a few useful tools!" Lash said. Her cartoon picture disappeared, replaced by four large touchscreen buttons; a drill, a jackhammer, a piston, and a combination of all three. The cartoon lash walked in front of the buttons and continued to lecture.

"Each has a function tied to your additions. For instance-" Cartoon Lash pushed the jackhammer button and Sonja felt the nipple clamp weights as well as the dildos inside her begin to vibrate. This had the additional effect of igniting the constricted tissues of her nipples and clit again, so with the wave of pleasure came renewed pain.

"This one is pretty fun too," Cartoon Lash said as she pushed the piston button. The dildos anchored to frame began to alternately retract and reinsert themselves into her. The surprising assault liquefied Sonja's legs. She collapsed to her knees as the mechanical devices very efficiently fucked her.

"But this one is my favorite," Cartoon Lash said. She pushed the drill button and the dildos inside of Sonja began to spin while they pumped. Sonja screamed in pleasure and she fell backwards to the floor, her body squirming in unrestrained pleasure. She writhed on the floor, her legs hugging the frame attached to her crotch to pull it further inside her as its oscillating dicks drill-fucked her pussy and ass.

"And then the last button just puts all of those things together and just puts it at maximum speed!" Cartoon lash pushed the last button.

Sonja howled in orgasm as the devices went into overdrive. She began to come immediately as the dildos continued to pummel her insides, her skin rippling like an ocean in the wake of the powerful vibrations emanating from the devices. Her back arched and her legs kicked as orgasm after orgasm struck her.

"Lash. Lash, stop it," Sonja groaned as her fourth orgasm overwhelmed her.

"Actually I heard that you can have an orgasm an hour long and kind of wanted to see if that was true."

"Lash, please, I-" Sonja was cut off by yet another powerful orgasm that ripped her breath away. As her fifth orgasm subsided, Sonja tried to push herself up onto her knees, made difficult since the floor was slick with her expenditures. Her sixth struck her before she could complete the task.

Three orgasms later she had managed to half-crawl half-slide her way to the doorway. As her tenth orgasm faded she wedged herself up against the wall and pressed the Goal button with her shoulder. The devices deactivated and the door swung swished open. Sonja collapsed to the floor in exhaustion, wondering how in the Wars World she was going to get through even one more level of Lash's playpen.


	3. Intermission

When the elevator door opened, Sonja was barely cognizant of a figure standing in the doorway.

“Wakey wakey Sonja-poo! No rest for the wicked!” Lash said.

She grabbed Sonja by the ankles and dragged her into the next chamber. Sonja was too weak from her parade of orgasms, and couldn’t even put up a token resistance as Lash unshackled her hands and rebound them in front of her. A hook was looped through the chains of her shackles and she felt herself hoisted up and off the ground by her wrists. The position put the weight of the dildo mechanism inserted into her two holed back onto the clip on her clit, but that was just minor discomfort at this point. Real pain came a moment later when Lash removed the clip, and slid the device, dildos and all, out of her. Sonja screamed and thrashed with renewed vigor as circulation returned to her abused feminine organ.

“It lives!” Lash yelled in glee.

“Oh, fuck you,” Sonja said between pained gasps.

“Now now, Sonja-poo, I was planning to make your little clitty feel better after that, but if you’re gonna be mean to me...”

“How were you gonna do that?” Sonja said, skeptically. Images of being put on a clit-stimulating conveyor belt jumped to her mind.

“How else, silly?” Lash got down on her knees and spread Sonja’s thighs apart, then gently stroked Sonja’s clit with her tongue.

Sonja’s breath involuntarily evacuated her lungs as pleasure surged throughout her entire body. The sensation of Lash’s tongue on her clit not only nullified any pain she was feeling, but made the pleasure a factor of magnitude more intense. Sonja pulled her legs up onto Lash’s shoulders and squeezed Lash’s head between her thighs.

“Hey! Hey!” Lash shouted in a muffled voice. “I need to breathe ya know!”

“Sorry,” Sonja said, relaxing the grip. She crossed her ankles behind Lash and made an effort to keep her knees apart.

Lash smiled and went back to her ministrations. She groped Sonja’s ass to prevent her from swinging away as she slid the length of her tongue along Sonja’s clit. She took it as encouragement that Sonja’s response was loud but didn’t include a single comprehensible word. Lash continued with small, light strokes across Sonja’s clit, which was starting to swell up. How much was due to the trauma induced by the clip, and how much by her arousal was too close to call.

After a minute of this Lash changed back to larger, rougher licks, pressing Sonja’s clit with increased pressure. Sonja vocally exclaimed her pleasure with a loud moan, accompanying by another compression of her legs around Lash’s head. Lash dug her nails into Sonja’s ass until she relaxed her legs again.

“I can just tie them up if you can’t handle it,” Lash said.

“No, no I’ll be good!” Sonja said. Lash’s tongue had temporarily banished Sonja’s combativeness.

Satisfied, Lash continued. Her tongue alternated between light teasing probes and gratuitous swirling motions that encircled Sonja’s bud. Sonja’s growing volume indicated she was closing in on another orgasm, so Lash ceased the elaborate motions and started to apply consistent, short, fast strokes to Sonja’s clit. Sonja’s body seized up and she screamed as another orgasm took her.

“Aw fuck, you got me all kinds of horny, Sonja-poo,” Lash said. She sat back, pulling her shorts and panties off, revealing a pussy glistening with sticky juices. She started to finger herself while Sonja hung suspended in front of her.

Sonja’s breathing slowed as she came down. She was keenly aware of how her suspension prevented her from touching her sex, because despite how many orgasms she’d had in the last few minutes she was still ready for more. Instead she was faced with Lash writhing on the floor, her fingers making obscene sounds as they pushing in and out of Lash’s pussy.

“If you let me down, I can help...” Sonja said.

“I think I like you hanging right there for me,” Lash said, in between distracted moans. “If you want some extra credit you can writhe around for me, maybe beg me to let you go...”

Sonja blushed and turned her head away indignantly.

“So cute!” Lash said, shoving her fingers back inside her pussy and vocalizing a moan. With her other hand she lifted her tube top and started to tweak one of her nipples, falling backwards and arching her back as orgasm took her. She tightened into a ball and screamed for several seconds.

She sat up a few seconds later, still rubbing her pussy. She looked up at Sonja.

“Do you still want to go read your books, nerd?”

“Are we done now?” Sonja asked, disappointment evident in her voice, despite her best efforts.

“Oh, no, I got lots more stuff,” Lash said, grinning. “But if you want me to, I’ll let you go right now. No special phrase or nothing. Just tell me.”

Sonja’s gaze narrowed. “Wh- what kind of things do you have planned?”

Lash’s smile widened. “You really think I’m just gonna come out and tell you?”

Sonja remained silent for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what she wanted, gauging how exhausted her body was, how much more abuse it could take, and how much she desperately needed Lash to further abuse it. Lash, ever the impatient one, took the opportunity to unlock the dildo that had been inside Sonja and insert it into her own pussy.

“Well?” Lash asked, slowly fucking herself with the dildo. A puddle of fluid was slowly forming on the floor underneath her, and Sonja realized that her own pussy wasn’t finished self-lubricating either.

“Ugh, fine,” Sonja said. “What are we doing next?”

Lash let out the most high pitched girlish squeal. “Hee hee! So many things, Sonja-poo!”

A remote control appeared in her hand with only a single large red button in the center. Before Sonja could make a comment on the inefficiency of the design, Lash had already pushed the button and the room was filled with the sound of large hydraulics.

The walls collapsed around them, revealing a room roughly the side of gymnasium.

“How does this exist?” Sonja asked, incredulously.

Lash ignored the question and pressed the same button on the device, which made the hook that Sonja hung on start moving along a conveyor belt behind Lash. “Come along now, its time to show you the next activity.”

From her elevated vantage point, Sonja could see an area ahead that was divided into meter long squares, eight to a side. On each side of the field, the first two rows were filled with large sculptures of different sizes and shapes.

“It’s a chess board,” Sonja said.

“Close!” said Lash. “I took chess and improved it.”

“You did what?”

Lash wasn’t interested in answering any more questions, however. They had arrived at the base of the Black Queen, which looked a lot less like a queen chess piece and a lot more like an exotic torture chair on top of a pair of tank treads.

“What is that?” Sonja asked.

“Your throne!” Lash said. She pushed the same red button again (Sonja was positive that the remote represented a physical impossibility) and Sonja was lowered just far enough onto the machine that Lash could shackle her ankles in place. With another push of the button, Sonja was lowered onto the raised center seat that resembled a dildo-outfitted Sybian. Lash maneuvered Sonja’s hips so that both dildos slid snugly into Sonja’s holes. Sonja moaned lightly as she was once again impaled and filled with foreign objects.

Lash gave Sonja a couple of nudges to make sure that her pelvis was fitting snugly to the seat, so that yet another rubbery extension pushed open Sonja’s labia and laid flat against her clit. The entire seat, dildos included, were perfectly fitted to Sonja’s contours and internal structures. It was both sweet and highly disconcerting. She was too afraid to ask how Lash had gotten the exact measurements of her vaginal canal.

A harness was placed around Sonja’s waist and locked in place, then her hands were freed and shackled separately on either side of the device to a pair of control panels.

“What are these?” Sonja said.

“Your controls, silly. How else are you gonna play the game?” With Sonja secured in place, she began putting electrodes in key places around Sonja’s body: the dimples of her lower back, a pair on each of her breasts, the top of her thighs and bottom of her hips...

“...all of the most sensitive parts of my body,” Sonja said.

“Yep!”

“I’m guessing these aren’t for scanning vitals...”

“Nope!” Lash said, cheerfully.

“A force feedback system of some sort...?”

“You sure are smart!” Lash said, mockingly. She put the last electrode on, only a couple of centimeters above Sonja’s clit. Then she grabbed hold of the hook that hung above them and rode it across the field to her own machine, which looked a lot more like a regular chair.

“Hey, you aren’t gonna have the same setup?!” Sonja called across the field.

“You don’t have to yell!” Lash said, popping up on a digital screen that lit up on the front of Sonja’s vehicle. “And of course not, that would be a significant disadvantage!”

“I’ll still be having plenty of fun while we play!” Lash said, lifting up a hitachi wand for Sonja to see. “And I won’t forget about my little Sonja-poo either!”

On Lash’s cue, the rubber pad pressed against Sonja’s clit began to vibrate. Sonja gasped and her entire body tensed as she was once again assaulted with pleasure.

Onscreen, Lash put the hitachi wand against her pussy. The vibration was strong enough that when she sighed, her voice vibrated along with it. “S-o-o-o-o g-o-o-o-d!” A moment later she removed the wand. “Oh right, I’m white so I make the first move!”

Across the field, a statue shaped like an Infantry Unit moved forward two squares to threaten the center of the board. Sonja barely registered the motion as the device vibrating her clit made it hard to focus on anything. After a few moments, however, the muscles of her body started to slowly vibrate as electrical current were fed into her body through the electrodes. Within a few seconds they reached painful levels.

“What’s going on!” Sonja said. “I haven’t lost any pieces yet! I haven’t even moved!”

“Too smart for your own good, locker stuffer! I never said what triggered the feedback!” Lash cackled “The longer you wait to make your turn, the stronger the current gets!”

Sonja hadn’t even had a chance to familiarize herself with the controls. Each of her hands had underneath it an 8x8 board, with buttons that were muted, or highlighted blue or red, ostensibly representing her or Lash’s pieces. The left panel selected a piece, the right panel selected their destination.

The electrodes were already unbearable, and Sonja found herself making the first move that came to her: knight to c3. Something was immediately evident as wrong, however. Rather than the piece moving, the icon on her screen flashed yellow. Then the world went temporarily white as electric current traveled through the manacles of her wrist, through the core of her body, and exited through the metal dildos inserted into her pelvis.

“What the fuck?!” Sonja said, when she had regained her ability to speak. At the very least, the electrodes had been reset, and were only just beginning to vibrate again.

“You get the big shocks for big mistakes!” Lash said. “That one was for inputting a move incorrectly!”

“I didn’t--” Sonja started, looking at her control panels. Had she...? No, she had indeed inputted it correctly. “No, I did it right! Knight to C3!”

Lash laughed hysterically. “Pffff, Knight? What? Does that look like a knight?” She pointed at Sonja’s piece, which was shaped like a Rocket Unit.

“I don’t understand,” Sonja said, already feeling rushed as the electrodes built up momentum. “If it doesn’t move like a Knight, how does it move?”

“Rockets can only move on roads, duh.”

“Roads? What do you--” But Sonja gave another glimpse of the board. The spaces on the board weren’t solid black and white boxes, but were instead decorated in textures. Swathes were built of plains, others of forest, and only two spaces on the board were made of road - the two spaces that Lash’s Infantry had moved through.

“Infantry build roads behind them?” Sonja asked.

“You should probably hurry up and move. Can’t be getting too comfortable over there, can it?” Lash said, putting the hitachi back on her slit. “Ah, fuck, yes; that’s the stuff.”

Uncomfortable didn’t quite cover Sonja’s situation. She hadn’t even moved yet, but she was highly aroused by the incessant vibration of her clit, had a huge headache from the electric chair, and was being actively pummeled across her entire body the longer she waited. She beat back the forces assailing her concentration and just decided to mirror Lash’s move, moving her infantry to block the advance of the enemy one.

The piece came to life, moving two spaces forward, converting the forest they moved across into road. She felt immediate relief as the currents running into her body ceased, although she was still left with the intense sensation of the clit vibrator. She tried to pull herself up off the seat to relieve the constant thrum but Lash had secured her too well to move a centimeter.

“Mmmm,” Lash said. It was a few seconds of her playing with the hitachi before she even realized Sonja had moved. “Oh, tsk tsk, Sonja, that wasn’t a very good move at all, was it?”

Lash entered her command, and the enemy infantry raised it’s rifle and shot down Sonja’s infantry unit. Sonja was subjected to another shock of the same staggering intensity as the infantry dramatically fell over and a crane dropped to move the entire statue to Lash’s capture pile.

Sonja gasped. “Pawns can’t attack forward like that!”

“You still don’t get it, Sonja-poo, this isn’t chess! It’s my game, Tanks and Cannons!”

“And what are the rules of Tanks and Cannons?” Sonja asked. Her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and her breathing was heavy and labored.

“But Sonja-poo, watching you figure them out is half the fun!” Lash said, cackling.

Sonja growled in frustration, but she didn’t have time lament her circumstances; the electrodes were already starting to fire up again.


	4. Tanks and Cannons

Sonja’s fingers slid across the control panels in ecstasy as an orgasm overtook her. As much as she protested, there was a visceral gratification to the intersection of physical torment, sexual stimulation, exhibitionism, humiliation, submission and critical problem solving that Lash’s game imposed.

Sonja had to put all her willpower to bear to prevent that one orgasm from chaining into a series of them. Her senses tingled with the unending buzz of the vibrator wedged against her clit and the dildos packed inside her pussy and ass. The electrodes attached to her skin were getting stronger and more painful, and she needed to make a move - a valid one - to get them to stop. 

Blindly moving another piece was likely to get her another blinding electric shock, so painful as the electrodes were becoming, she needed to make a plan. This game - “Tanks and Cannons” - resembled Chess superficially but the rules were completely different. She knew that Infantry could attack from the front, but she didn’t know if they could attack from a diagonal, as they did in chess. She opted to take a safer course and move an infantry two columns over from Lash’s in order to threaten a large open space without directly confronting Lash’s unit. 

Once Sonja had inputted the order, the electrodes stopped. It would have been a reprieve if not for the vibrator on her clitoris. Instead, the sudden absence of pain was replaced with unrestricted pleasure and her body succumbed to another orgasm. 

“It seems like you’re enjoying my game, Sonja-poo. That makes me very happy,” Lash said through the digital display. 

Sonja’s only response was to orgasm again, making no attempt to muffle her screams and moans. Her reserve of resistance had been long depleted, and hearing Lash’s voice, knowing that Lash was seeing her in such a pathetic state and enjoying it, was making her orgasm even stronger. 

“Hmm, a rather defensive move, but a good one, I suppose,” Lash said, smiling with her tone if not with her expression. “No shocks this turn, I guess!”

Sonja watched as Battle Copter lifted off from behind the line of Lash’s infantry and landed on the space directly in front of Sonja’s infantry. 

As the electrodes started buzzing into activity again, it became very clear to Sonja she wouldn't last to the end of the game at this rate; it was very likely she wouldn’t make it to the end of the move. 

“Lash, this is too much, you need to...” Sonja gasped as another surge of pleasure shot up her spine. “...you need to dial it back. At least turn off the v-vibrator.”

“Hmm,” Lash said. “So you’re giving up then?”

Sonja groaned as her body was pummeled by the electrodes. “If-if I give up then the game ends. But if you j-just dial back the electrodes and the vibrator then I can keep playing, and you can keep shocking me w-when I mess up a move.”

Lash watched Sonja through the display for a moment, thinking, while she enjoyed watching Sonja writhe in agony. 

“Okay,” Lash said, hesitantly. “But in exchange, you have to accept a penalty token. At any point, I can redeem the token to punish you in whatever way I see fit.”

Sonja tightened her fists and pulled vainly at her chains. “D-deal,” she said. 

Immediately the electrodes and vibrator became inert. The sudden change was so intense that Sonja was immediately overwhelmed with relief. She breathed deeply of newfound freedom. 

“No so fast, nerd-bait,” Lash said. A moment later the dildos stuffed into Sonja’s pussy and asshole began to retract and reinsert themselves. 

Sonja immediately let off a string of obscene expletives unbefitting of an imperial princess. The dildos continued to pump at a slow and measured pace, completely retracting and reinserting themselves in intervals of ten seconds. 

“I can’t let you off the hook completely, but this should give your little overworked clit a rest, I think,” Lash said. “Also, I reserve the right to punish you for taking too long to make your move.”

“Very well, Lash,” Sonja said. Her breathing was still labored. Time seemed to go in slow motion as she felt the smooth metal cocks inside her sloooowly retract, leaving just an inch of themselves inside of her before starting again in the reverse direction. Her breath caught as she felt herself invaded once again. The sensitive tissues of her asshole and pussy were soothed and stimulated as the lubricated phalluses slid alongside them. 

She steeled herself, trying to push her mind off of her crotch and onto the battlefield. 

Sonja didn’t know how long the game went on for. The potpourri of degradation, sexual bliss, physical torture and mental stimulation was a powerful drug that robbed her of her self of time, place or even self. 

By the half-point of the game, she had finally pieced together a functional semblance of the rules. Unsurprisingly, by then, the handicap had left her in too poor a state to have any hope of winning. Lash would never have even contemplated accepting a surrender, but by that point, Sonja wouldn't have wanted to concede. She welcomed the increasingly frequent shocks with enthusiasm, accepting the inflictions as gifts, taking solace from the joy her agony brought to her lover. 

As Sonja’s HQ was captured by enemy infantry units, everything lit up in the control pod at once. The electrodes buzzed with max strength, the vibrator kicked in at full speed, the dildos stretched Sonja’s holes to their limits, and a mighty shock ravaged her body. Her muscles cried, her clitoris ached, her orifices spasmed as she orgasmed into oblivion. 

So thorough was Sonja’s discombobulation that she was not cognizant of Lash removing her from the control pod and into another room. She became first aware of the soft padding underneath her, and her sphere of awareness slowly grew from there.

She was laying in a bed: tank-shaped. Black sheets, printed with marching soldiers. Grey walls, dim, intimate lighting. Posters of obscure electronica bands decorated the walls, among them the likely composer of the discordant arrangement pulsating through the room. The floor was strewn with clothes, sex toys and half-finished engineering projects - the lines between which occasionally unclear. 

“Awake now, Sonja-poo?” Lash said, from a few feet away. She had discarded her normal trappings and was now garbed in little more than boots, gloves, and a few strips of leather placed not to obscure her feminine wiles, but to enhance them. Sonja was impressed by, and grateful for, the varied and fast-working chemicals that the vision of her leather-clad goddess triggered, suppressing her fatigue and dulling the all-encompassing pain. 

Sonja nodded, her eyes hungrily devouring Lash’s visage. 

“I guess you like it?” Lash said, striking a hip-cocked pose. One of her hands ran the length of her body, neck to thigh, following the curve of her breasts, stomach and hip. 

Sonja nodded again.

“Has Sonja-poo enjoyed her treatment tonight?” 

Sonja’s nod was without hesitation.

“Even when I punished you?” Lash asked. Her mischievous smile never left her lips.

“I like that you like punishing me,” Sonja said. She blushed outrageously, and had to avert her glance. Lash stepped forward and pushed Sonja’s chin up to look her back in the eyes. 

“So if I've treated you so well, its about time you returned the favor, right?” Lash asked.

Sonja nodded enthusiastically. 

Lash’s smile widened even more, revealing both rows of her teeth. With one hand she shoved Sonja so that she fell backwards onto the mattress, then Lash climbed up over her. She stood over Sonja, giving Sonja an excellent view of her uncovered snatch, then placed one foot on Sonja’s chest. 

“How does Sonja-poo want to pleasure her mistress?” Lash asked.

“I want to lick your pussy,” Sonja said. Her eyes were fixed on Lash’s slit, and she could see it was shiny with discharge. 

Lash traced her booted foot up Sonja’s neck and used it to push Sonja’s head to the side and press her face into the mattress. “You want to do what, now?”

“I want Mistress to sit on my face, so I may lick her click and eat her pussy,” Sonja said, her voice muffled, and her diction altered by the stress on her face. 

“I don’t hear you asking for permission,” Lash said, putting slightly more of her weight on Sonja’s head. 

Sonja was normally averse to these kinds of debasements, and she had a particular distaste for self-abasement, which was obviously what Lash was fishing for. But so powerful was the urge to pleasure her mistress that all other concerns were petty and inconsequential.

“This lowly nerd humbly requests that the most brilliant and beautiful CO in Wars World lower her pussy and make use of this tongue,” Sonja said, and she felt her pussy lubricating itself with the objectification.

“Granted,” Lash said. She stepped forward, flanking Sonja’s head with her feet, and crouched down, putting her warm, wet pussy right up to Sonja’s face. 

Sonja was assaulted with the pungent odor of vaginal fluid and sweat, which only spurred her on. She sprung into action, kissing and sucking Lash’s outer folds. As the ministrations continued, Lash’s labia majora slid apart, and her clit peeked out from underneath its hood. Sonja used her tongue to slide up through Lash’s slit and over the newly exposed clit, getting a mouth full of Lash’s fluids. Lash moaned, grabbing a bar attached to the wall with one hand for balance, and using the other to grip a knot of Sonja’s hair. She pressed her pelvis into Sonja’s face, and Sonja capitulated, proving the inner folds of Lash’s pussy with her tongue. 

Sonja barked as Lash sharply pulled her hair back and lifted her pussy off. Lash took a moment to recover and let the intense sensation ebb, then pushed herself right back onto Sonja’s face. She ground her pelvis into Sonja’s face, covering her in Juices from nose to chin. 

Soon, Lash readjusted, kneeling down on Sonja’s face. She would press her pussy into Sonja’s face until Sonja’s movements became feverish and desperate, and she would rise, giving Sonja the sweet gift of oxygen before plunging back down onto her face. 

“I’m getting close...” Lash said, both hands her kneading Sonja’s head. Her hips rhythmically rocked, humping Sonja’s face. “No air, till I come.”

Sonja’s lungs were soon burning as Lash continued to shove her pussy into her mouth. Her head clouded, but she never stopped licking and sucking Lash’s clit with smooth, consistent repetition. 

Lash finally buckled, and she pressed her crotch into Sonja’s face so hard it was painful, then she showered Sonja in a torrent of female ejaculate. 

“Uuuuurgh,” Lash moaned. The orgasm finally passed and she lifted herself off of Sonja’s face. Sonja breathed deep, filling her tortured lungs. She sat back on Sonja’s chest, enjoying the view of her lover’s soaked, red face, taking deep breaths to regain her strength.

Lash waited until Sonja’s eyes focused and met her own, then her smile lit up. 

“Ready to go again?”


	5. Epilogue

Sonja laid on Lash’s bed, reading the books Lash had finally released. Lash was across the room, soldering together what appeared to be a glue gun and an anti-matter battery. Neither CO had found it pertinent to get dressed after their earlier activities concluded, and so continued about their day in the buff.

After an hour of tinkering, Lash’s device sparked and sizzled, leaving the device ruined and her hand burned. She yelped, then leaned back, putting her scalded fingers into her mouth. She wheeled her chair around, spotting the still-naked Sonja on her bed.

“Hey, Sooonja...”

“I'm a nerd and Lash is my brilliant Mistress,” Sonja said. Her voice was without inflection, and she eyes never left her book.

“Pooh,” Lash said, burning back to her workstation.

The interaction did remind Sonja of something, however.

“Lash, what exactly are we inside, right now?”

“Oh,” Lash said. “I patched the Black Arc up and flew it over here.”

Sonja blinked, and turned to look at Lash.

“You retrofitted a crashed supertech battle fortress as a playroom for me?”

Lash shrugged. “Yeah, why?”

“Nothing,” Sonja said. She turned back to her textbook, but a sentiment kept creeping into in her head:

_How sweet._


End file.
